


we ran into the darkness (you and i, holding hands)

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Dark Keith (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda, M/M, i guess this is technically angst, keith basically kidnaps lance, keith tricks lance, lance is innocent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Lance wakes up with no memory, but at least he has his caring boyfriend, Keith, there...Or is he?





	we ran into the darkness (you and i, holding hands)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i normally don’t write this kinda thing.... but maybe there will be a part 2!

The first thing Lance noticed was his throbbing headache. His head felt like it was *pounding*, settling heavy just behind his temples. The lights in the room he was in were bright, and they hurt, but he squinted a little until they dimmed and there were no longer fireworks exploding behind his eyelids.

The second thing he noticed was that he was alone. The room had only the bed, a chair with a green jacket thrown over it, and something akin to a dresser pushed into the corner. And he was *cold*. A quick glance down showed that he was wearing nothing put a pair of boxers and a thin, white cotton t-shirt.

He couldn’t remember anything. He didn’t know where he was, why he was there, who he was with... nothing. That was a little scary, but he tried to put on a brave face. A quick look over showed that he had no injuries- at least, none that he could see. Nothing hurt besides the headache.

Before he could get up to move, the door to the room whooshed open and a man walked in. He looked to be only a foot taller than Lance, with messy dark hair (*mullet*, his brain helpfully supplied) and a blanket thrown over his arm. He paused when he noticed Lance. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said. His deep voice sparked some sort of recognition in Lance’s brain- but he just couldn’t remember.

Lance did the logical thing. “Where am I?”

“What do you remember?” He set the blanket down on the chair and turned fully to face Lance.

Lance just shook his head, only that made the headache worse, so he stopped. “I... I don’t,” he mumbled. “I can remember a... a ship... but that’s it.”

For a brief moment, the other man looked surprised, like that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but he quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral. He brought the blanket over and sat next to him on the bed. Lance immediately snuggled under it. “My name is Keith,” the other said. “And I saved your life.”

“You... you saved my life?”

“Yes. Our ship was attacked, but I managed to get the two of us away. Safe and sound.”

“Oh... thank you, Keith..”

“It’s no problem. I’d do anything for my boyfriend.”

“..... Boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, gently pushing some of Lance’s hair behind his ear. “We’re boyfriends. Don’t you remember?”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed a little bit. “.... No?” He couldn’t remember anything about a boyfriend... but that wasn’t surprising, because he couldn’t remember anything at all. His past was vague, but it was there.... his mama and his papa, all of his siblings and nieces and nephews, and the farm. He remembered that. He remembered, vaguely, being at the Garrison. Everything after that, though... it was blank. “I...”

“Shh, hey, it’s okay,” Keith said, and he sounded so heartbroken at the fact that Lance was so confused, that Lance found himself subconsciously leaning towards him.

“I’m sorry, Keith..”

“Don’t apologize, Lance. I could never be mad at you for this. You got hurt and hit your head. I forgive you.”

Lance found himself sighing in relief. “Thank you, Keith... I’ll try to do better in remembering.”

Keith smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good, thank you. Are you hungry, sweetheart? I can make us something.”

“Please? If.. if that’s no trouble, of course.” Lance was relaxing, leaning back against the wall, all curled up under his blanket. It was cute.

“It’s no trouble at all. You just stay right here, and I’ll be right back.” Keith moved to get up.

“Uh- Keith?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Can... can I kiss you?” Lance was shy, pink cheeked and mumbling. “Since you’re my boyfriend and all?”

Keith grinned. “Lance, you don’t even need to ask.” He leaned down and gently pressed their mouths together. It was a short kiss, close lipped and quick, but it sent a flutter of butterflies to Lance’s belly all the same. Then, Keith left the room to get some food.

The truth was, they weren’t boyfriends. Their ship had been attacked, yes, and Lance’s lion had been hit, but he had been put in the healing pod and things would have been fine. Except... Keith hadn’t been fine with that. He had spent too long dancing around Lance and trying, hopelessly, to get the other to notice him. Keith was jealous, and he wanted Lance’s affections for his own.

Which was why he took Lance out of the pod way before he should have been, and left with the Red Lion. He was well aware that the lion could be tracked, which was why he had handed it over to the Galra in exchange for a small, covert ship. It was a small price to pay in order to have Lance to himself.

A small voice in the back of his brain wondered what would happen to their friends, but he found, as time went on, that that didn’t matter. He had gotten what he wanted.

He had been preparing himself for Lance to lash out once he woke up, but... the amnesia was an added bonus. Now, maybe, he could finally be happy and have the future with Lance that he had always wanted. After all, the boy didn’t know any different.

Maybe, he mused, they could go back to Earth and start up a life there. He could let Lance see his family... but only once in a while. He had heard Lance talk so lovingly about his family before, that Keith was a bit curious to meet them. He’d still have Lance to himself, of course, but he wanted to meet his boyfriend’s family.

Boyfriend. It was almost believable.

In war, there are sacrifices that one must be prepared to make. Keith had already done so, and he would continue to do so until he reached his final goal. He glanced behind him to the room where Lance was curled up- their room.

He was already most of the way there.


End file.
